askreversewendy
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: The Tumblr blog expanded to DeviantArt and now over to Fanfiction! Ask Reverse Wendy your questions! PS: this is the Reverse Pines AU
1. Ask Away

**The Tumblr blog expanded over to DeviantArt, and now to Fanfiction! Heres how this will work: you ask Wendy a question via pm (so fanfiction don't shut this down), and it will be answered as soon as possible. A short comic will be made and posted to Tumblr and DeviantArt. The Tumblr blog: ask_reverse_wendy. The DeviantArt: TheKawaiifan. It will also be answered in a literary form here. I apologize in advanced if we cannot answer these questions immediately. The comics take time to create and I do have a busy life. Nonetheless, I plan to get to each one as soon as possible. I will pm you once the question has been answered on all 3 sites. Until then, enjoy ;D**

* * *

Wendy Corduroy was more than ready for this...ish. Dressed up in her usual get up, she looked to the camera and made her announcement. This outfit being of course a black hoodie with finger less gloves, a black tank with a stitched heart, skinny jeans, and several pieces of spiky jewelry. And she never goes anywhere without her eyeliner.

"The name's Wendy Corduroy. Ask Away" the red head announced, wanting to get this over with. "Can I go now?" she then asks me. I only nod. With this attitude, this is going to be a LONG blog.


	2. Favorite Food

**iluvendermen on Tumblr asked: Favorite food?**

* * *

"Well, Dad says I've been a very emotional eater since the breakup. I strongly disagree" Wendy rambles, a more innocent calm look on her face.

"Hey Wen! Thanks to your Mcdonalds addiction my wallets empty!" another voice shouts from off camera. Wendy attempts to keep her composure, her shoulders raised and tense and her eyes squeezed tight. Let's not forget the largest anime angry mark ever.

**One middle finger and brief argument later**

We get a close up of a nob on a guitar amp. The settings are listed as LOUD, VERY LOUD, SUPER LOUD, RU INSANE!? Why is that an option? You know, never mind. "This should shut dad up" Wendy says in a mischievous rage. Plugging her guitar into those giant speakers, one strum was all it took to blow the entire house apart. Remembering the question, Wendy shouts at the top of her lungs: "I LUV MAH CHEEZBURGAHS!"

For the next month or so she had to pay the price by rebuilding the home with the help of her ex-boyfriend (Robbie is the son of a lumberjack) and limit her guitar practice thanks to complaining hotel neighbors


	3. Dipper Status

**TheLPSDragon on DeviantArt asked: Wendy, How is mah Dipper doing?**

* * *

Hand on chin, Wendy just lets out a simple "hmm..." as she thinks over Dipper's current status. These memories including:

-The increased number of times he would greet her with a simple "Hey Wendy"

-Constantly handing her a bouquet of roses

-All those time's during band practice when the young psychic would poke his head through the window; interrupting her with his compliments

-That dumb moment when he put on some indian I-think-it-is-I-could-be-wrong hat and tried to hypnotize her into marrying him in the future

-All those giant boxes of love letters he sent just dumped down the Bottomless Pit

-Not to mention that time he tried to impress her by riding a unicorn (more specifically Twilight Sparkle from mlp)

Exiting those memories, Wendy gives a very simple and annoyed response. "Ever since the breakup he's been even more annoying than usual"


	4. Summerween

****Wendy posed in a dark purple bikini. This outfit having a skeletal pattern. On the left side was a bleeding heart. Accesories included were matching fingerless gloves, blood splattered ribbons on her pigtails, and a choker-bracelet set with a chain attached. Like a suspender.

"Hey. Sorry it's been awhile. Anyways, I'm at a pool party right now, but worry not dorks! I'll get to your questions real soon! btw, HAPPY SUMMERWEEN!


	5. Friends?

Looking through some old photos, we see several memories concerning Wendy and Dipper's relationship. The first being the two enjoying some popsicles. Dipper in his cyan blue suit, orange shirt and amulet decorated tie looked up at Wendy with admiration. And his birthmark is showing as usual. Wen looked back down on him with a friendly warm look that is rare to find.

The next photo was of them watching the security footage, laughing away at their own jokes as they made fun of the featured people. They both looked like they were having the times of their lives.

Number 3 was of Dipper summoning a simple ball of fire in his palm. Wendy, impressed, started clapping for such entertainment.

The final was a simple closeup of their hands clinking their cans of Pitt Cola respectively.

**dipper1408 on Tumblr asked: Wendy this is dipper do you like me as a friend?**

* * *

Wendy, looking at Dipper asking the question, hesitated for a few seconds. She wondered just what to say. She decided to just tell him to google it. Don't get mad at me. She won't say what she thinks of him. The pictures are the only available clue concerning how she feels of him


	6. Vacation

**TheLPSDragon on DeviantArt asked: Ok...Is it OK if we swap places for a few days, and then we can see how Dipper reacts to me?**

* * *

Out appears Wendy, looking almost the opposite of her usual moody goth self. Instead she's rather happy and full of glee. Her usual outfit was swapped for the complete opposite as well. Over her black tank was the stereotypical hawaiian floral shirt tied above her waist. Paired with jean shorts and sandals while accessorized with a hat and sunglasses. In her hand was a guitar case. "Sure! I could use a vacation!"


	7. TheLPSDragon

**TheLPSDragon on DeviantArt asked: *swaps places***

* * *

"Enjoy my crap! Whoohoo! Hawaii here I come!" Wendy's cheers can be heard off screen. She must be REALLY excited to leave Gravity Falls for just a few days. Meanwhile TheLPSDragon, whom is literally a Littlest Pet Shop Dragon, just stands there awkwardly with an anime sweatdrop. "Umm,..ok" she says in response. "Is her life really that bad?" is muttered under her breath.

With a single sigh, TheLPSDragon convinces herself to daringly approach the Telepathy Twins. "HEY KIDZZZ!" is said in a weird Bill Cipher voice. Mabel looks over at this creature curiously. Dipper is just rubbing his chin with a simple "hmmm...". plotting something eh?

That night was yet another show at the Tent. The twins did their usual greetings. Meanwhile I the writer/artist literally lifts up the corner flap of the panel just to complain about the crappy photoshop work and the weight of said flap. Seriously though, that thing was heavy.

"Now that our guest has recovered from her last performance, my dear brother shall now be of assistance in our next act" Mabel announces, sitting on the back of said guest. TheLPSDragon is bandaged and wounded from this mysterious "last performance" Mabel mentioned, and is lookin quite worried with this next one. "Please give our scaly guest TheLPSDragon a big round of applause for assisting us with this daring performance" Dipper commands the audience. In one hand he's got the guest chained up like a dog. In the other he's got a knife. May the odds be ever in your favor


End file.
